


After the War

by Konan720



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, One Shot Collection, Other, Random - Freeform, Shenanigans, i will try my best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 18:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konan720/pseuds/Konan720
Summary: not really a long going story, mostly one-shots and scenarios on what my Ryder would do with her crew. She and the others deserve some fun, and I'm gonna give it to them! Will hopefully have fluff and funny things, I'll try my best! (My Ryder romanced with Jaal, and I have no regrets)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sabrina Ryder is a very... unique character. To be honest I just want to write things..

(Nightmares)

Sabrina Ryder laid asleep, as the tempest drifted through space slowly. She and the crew were getting much needed rest- down time after taking over meridian and finally putting an end to the archon. However this adventure was great.. and thrill seeking, it didn't come without its backlashes. The trauma finally catching up to her- she had lost her dad, almost her brother- and nightmares of the archon doing horrible things to her friends even though she knows he's dead. Sabrina, Jaal, Liam, and Scott with the help of SAM- they made sure of that.

She was in a deep peaceful sleep, or what looked like it from SAM's view, however she would constantly twitch, or mumble every now and again. SAM thought nothing of it at first, until the mumbling turned into loud talking- to mild screaming- and knowing when she's like this.. He didn't really have control. He couldn't calm her down. She couldn't hear him. SAM felt.. Useless. Sabrina had made him promise to leave her alone when she slept, not to tell anyone about it, but he couldn't help it.

"Someone, please assist Ryder. She is having violent nightmare-" SAM's monotone voice called out to the crew, hoping someone was awake.

Upon hearing the two words 'Assist Ryder' Jaal immediately rushed into her room, gun in hand and looking around. Thinking she was under attack by someone who snuck aboard the ship. Jaal cared to much about his darling one to let her get hurt. Realizing that Ryder wasn't in any real danger, he put his weapon aside, still with a worried expression on his face as he looked to her with a pained expression on her own face.

"No-Nono!" She was still talking and mumbling in her sleep "DAD!"

"Ryder!" Jaal went to her side, and immediately started trying to wake her up.

Sabrina gasped out, like she did when she had first woken up from the incident. Sweat and tears running down her face as she kept drawing in air to calm herself. It took her a minute to realize where she was, and who was with her- she looked to Jaal, who was still bearing a worried expression on his face. Shaking, she didn't even need to say anything to him as Jaal sat down on the bed and tightly embraced her.

"Jaal.." Sabrina quietly quivered out.

He had quietly shushed her "it's alright my love.. I'm here.."

He had adjusted him self better to hold onto Sabrina, as his back leaned against the bed bored with her laying close to his chest.

The whole interaction, SAM watched in quiet. Pretending he wasn't there at the moment. He was curious.

"Sorry.. If I woke you.." Ryder said quietly and a bit mopey.

Jaal chuckled a bit "Do not be sorry, I was up tinkering with some armor when Sam had called." He hummed a bit "I thought you were in danger, so I rushed in."

Sabrina sighed, she couldn't tell if it was from frustration or comfort, as she wiped away her tears with her hoody sleeve. Jaal's bigger frame helped comfort her smaller one, She could feel herself getting a little bit more happy being this close to him, but she still felt depressed. Remembering those dreams don't help ether.

Jaal had noticed this.

At that moment, he felt like she wasn't her usual self. These dreams of her's must have been really serious. The fact that she had called out to her decease father said likewise. He had taken off his gloves, and swept away stray hairs from her face as she arched her head up to him from her position with a strained smile. He didn't want to see that. He wanted to see her real smile. That cheerful goofy smile he fell for. How could he make her do that in a situation like this?

Jaal had lightly brushed her neck by accident, earning a quiet adorable squeak from her, as she moved her head to cover the spot he had touched. A confused smile was on his face- what was that?

SAM had spoken up finally, maybe he knows how to help cheer Ryder up. "Ticklish: lightly brushed, or prodded softly-"

"Sam- no." Ryder try to tell him to stop

"Induces laughter from target. Also used as stress relief."

Sabrina Ryder didn't even need to see it, she knew Jaal was mischievously smiling at her, and she was growing nervous. Trying to get up in a hurry, however the position she was in didn't help as Jaal grabbed onto her in a hug and started poking her sides. Her laughter, Little squeals rang out. This was to adorable, watching and hearing like this.. He should have known about this sooner..

"J-Jaaahaahal.. Nu-no!" She tried to struggle free from the hug. With no luck however.

Jaal laughed as he heard her try to talk, "I'm not letting go until I see my darling one is better," he said, as he put his head on top of her's with a smile.

"I'm good! I'm-" she squeaked again "I'm okay!" She laughed again.

He had stopped and looked at her, she was breathing in heavily, and asked "are you really?" Looking at her in mock disbelief.

"Yes!" She heaved out, looking back up at him.

"There's that goofy smile.." He smiled at her.

"You.." She started with a smile, but didn't finish.

"Me?" He smiled at her still.

She closed her eyes and chuckled a bit, still having a slight giggle fit. "I'm gonna get you back someday.."

Jaal laughed slightly in amusement "I'd like to see you try.."

Ryder had fallen asleep at that moment with a smile on her face. She was content. In her mind, she thanked both Jaal and SAM. Seeing how Jaal didn't want to wake her, he decided to lay down with her, soon falling a sleep as well. The two peacefully fell asleep in each others arms.

Some of the crew members were gathered out side the door, they heard everything. Ether smiling with humor or with amusement- and went back to their rooms. They were worried at first, after they all heard her yell out. But now? They all think she'll be okay now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed


End file.
